


The Witch and Satan's Assistant- Hiatus

by Sugarcon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Bathing in blood, Cannibalism, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short Story, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Witchcraft, Witches, demon character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcon/pseuds/Sugarcon
Summary: As the light began to fade and turn into a solid figure, Conan only grew more confused. This was… a female figure. Long red legs, moving up to a cinched waist. Conan’s face grew as red as the skin being shown to him as his eyes were met with large breasts and broad shoulders, above that was sharply cut black hair and a smile with teeth that would haunt his nightmares. Golden snake like eyes met his and a devilish grin made his heart race with anxiety. The woman reached up to stretch. “Fuuuck, does it feel good to be out of that damned hell hole.” Her voice was loud and boisterous. Her stare sharpened and her grin vanished. “Now, the fuck do you want?” She snapped.Now what?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down like it would never have another chance to. The streets flooded with water and cars sped through, splashing it over the sidewalks and whoever was dumb enough to be walking in this mess. It was immensely frustrating to say the least. Not the rain per se, but the cars. Who would he have to ask to have one peaceful evening of rain walking? He’d already asked a goddess or two. 

He continued his trek through the noisy city, a clear umbrella held above his head to keep his silvery white hair dry. It was hard enough to see through his bangs, he made a mental note to get a haircut soon. 

He stopped outside of a small black bricked building, closing his umbrella as he stood under the awning of the door. With a sigh and the straightening of his back he waltzed inside. The bell of the shop dinged with his presence and the attention of the shopkeeper was instantly grabbed. She had long curls of ginger hair that fell messily down her back. It was flung over her shoulder as she turned her attention to who had entered. Her painted black lips turned down into a frown and her hip jutted to the side only for her to place her hand atop it. 

“Conan Strife, I swear to the gods, where have ye been?” She had a light Irish accent that fit well with how she carried herself. It was the first thing he had noticed. 

“With how long I’ve been gone I thought you’d be more happy to see me.” He replied, brushing his bangs out of his face to show off dazzling emerald eyes. There was a smirk on Conan’s lips as he spoke. “Sorry I haven’t been around much, but I don’t usually enjoy playing around in the sun when I don’t have to, Clara .” A hint of sarcasm rang on his tongue. He stepped further into the darkly lit shop, the only lights being carefully placed electric lanterns. More of an aesthetic really. If you were going to own an occult shop for neighborhood witches, might as well have some fun with it. 

Conan made his way to the counter Clara stood behind, stepping around racks with clothes. The freckled faced shopkeeper scoffed, but a smile found its way to her lips in the end. She never really could stay mad at them. She allowed her hand to fall from her hip and instead leaned onto the counter next to the register, chin resting in her hands as her brown eyes softened.

“Fine, fine, I fergive ye.” She paused as Conan adjusted his shoulder bag and leaned his umbrella against the counter. “So what do ya need? Or did ye only want an excuse to walk frough the rain?” Conan shook his head.

“I need more white chalk, I didn’t realize I was out until this morning.” He reached into his bag that he’d pulled in front of his person and pulled out a small black coin bag. While he did, Clara nodded and proceeded to turn to the shelves behind her. With practiced ease she picked out a light wooden box and opened the lid. 

“I was thinkin it had been quite a time since ye were here for anythin oter than herbs or candles.” She said merely to fill the silence she’d annoyingly been sitting in all morning. She grabbed a box of 5 long white sticks of chalk, packaged nicely together and then turned back to her loyal customer who seemed to already have the precise amount laid out for her. 4 silvers and 2 copper. She handed him the chalk and he whisked it into his bag while she scooped up the money and deposited it into her register. “Whaddya need chalk fer?” She asked with genuine curiosity and possibly the slightest bit of concern. Conan clutched the strap of his bag a little tighter at the question. 

“Just a simple evocation spell, I really need to talk to a spirit about something that’s been bothering me. I’ll be fine.” There was a pause before Clara’s expression changed to one expressing annoyance.

“An did ye renew yer license? We both know ye can’t be doin magic without it, it was due a month ago and I know how lazy ye can get.” Her hands were back on her hips. Conan shrunk a little under her gaze.

“Of course I did…” He replied sheepishly. She could see through him though. He sighed. “Look, I’ll go right after this, I swear to the lunar goddess herself!” He replied. Another pause. After a moment Clara seemed to relax before she pointed a finger at his chest. 

“Ye better! I don need ya gettin in trouble ‘round here just cause ya hate talkin!” Conan nodded quickly and this time the pause was followed by soft laughter. They had known each other for so long it was hard to stay mad at each other for anything. They spoke for a bit more, just to catch up before Conan had to be getting on his way if he wanted to make it to the licensing office in time to keep his promise. 

Opening his umbrella he stepped back out into the rain.

Already he was teetering into annoyance. This is why he hated getting his license renewed every year. Luckily the line wasn’t too long but right in front of him was a tall angry man yelling at a poor women only trying to do her job.

“I’m telling you the numbers are right! Now just give me my damn shit!” The woman sighed for what had to be the 10th time.

“We can’t verify you in our system sir, you’ll have to talk to the office on the 7th floor and come back down, I apologize but there's nothing I can do.” She kept her voice calm and reasonable as she spoke. This had been going on for at least 20 minutes now and of course there was no one else that could help Conan get through this faster. “Now if you could please step aside, you’re holding up the line. If you don’t leave I will be forced to call security.” That was a new one. The man’s fists clenched at his sides as if he would punch the woman if there wasn’t a bulletproof window between them. The enraged man gave one last yell of frustration before swiping his papers and turning to leave. On his way out he shoved his shoulder against Conan and just about knocked him over.

It took everything inside of him not to do anything about it. As his walked up the women smiled but he could see the fatigue behind it. “Hello, what are you here for today?” Conan looked to her name tag. ‘Adaline’.

“I’m here to renew my license.” he replied simply. Adaline nodded and typed something onto her keyboard that sat in front of a PC sitting angled away.

“I’ll need to see your old license as well as your state ID.” She replied and he placed the cards onto the counter, having prepped while that angry  _ idiotic _ man had been taking up everyone’s time. Adaline took the two cards and scanned them under a light she had nearby. “Alright, Conan Strife, is all of your information the same?” She asked. hie nodded in response. She hummed as she typed some more on her clacky keyboard. “Are you still practicing witchcraft in your home?” Affirmative. “Have you summoned any demons or devils recently?” Negative. “Alright, are you selling your supernatural services or have you in the last year?” Yup. God this was pointless, it was all on his card. “Alrighty then, you’re all set. I’ll get that new card out for you once we retake your photo. Are you using a glamour as of now?” He shook his head and Adaline held up her finger. She snapped her fingers and a light flashed out of nowhere. Before he knew it a card was being slid to him with his ID. “There you are sweety, have a wonderful day.” Conan took his cards and cringed at the usage of the pet name. She must be feeling better after having such a simple task to take care of. He shoved the cards into the pocket of his light blue jeans and headed out. Finally, he could get home away from all these people.

Once Conan arrived back at his cabin he couldn’t help but feel utterly relieved. At last, back in his home away from the city, even if it was only a cabin on the very edge of everything. Right on the border of Atlantix and the serene forest to the north. He slipped off his sneakers and hung up his thankfully mostly dry black hoodie. He took his bag with him into the living room where he placed it on the small couch across the coffee table and fireplace. It was cold in his home but it wouldn’t be for long. Conan made his way to the controls on the mantel, clicking a few buttons before a fire lit up in the pit. Fans in the back began slowly blowing hot air into the room and Conan sighed at the feeling. So cozy.

He went back to where he had discarded his bag and opened it up, shuffling through a couple notebooks, a pencil case, headphones and whatever else until he found his chalk. “I should start on that spell if I want to be able to make dinner and get into bed before 11.” Shoving the chalk into the pocket of his loose jeans he moved to push the coffee table out of the way. Conveniently it was on wheels so it moved effortlessly. He then rolled up the dark blue carpet so he could see the wooden floor and all it’s scuffed and chalk smudged glory. This was the space Conan used for a lot of his spells that included circles. Stepping off to a side room hie picked up a book he’d left on his bed, still opened to the page with the evocation he needed. 

Two days ago a ring Conan had worn for almost 2 years, somehow slipped off his finger and shattered into pieces. It was a ring made of hematite, a metal used to ward off evils and bad auras, so watching it fall and shatter on his kitchen floor had certainly been alarming. Since then, Conan has felt incredibly uneasy. Now he planned to reach out to a spirit from the woods that might be able to answer a few of his questions.

He sat his book on the floor near the fireplace as he went to grab the broom to sweep the floor before getting started. He didn’t notice as the pages of the book turned from the fans still blowing the warmth of the fire out into the room.

Once the floor was swept to his liking, Conan pulled the chalk from his pocket and got started. Drawing circles like these were always quite hard to do alone due to the size. He followed along with the large picture covering the two pages, copying each line, corner, shape and symbol to the best of his abilities, trying to stay calm. When one does witchcraft, the emotions they feel play a drastic part. Don’t want to summon a vengeful spirit instead of a helpful one afterall. 

The circle was finished, so he stood and looked over his work. It was as close as it was going to get. “Let’s do this.” Conan took a couple deep breaths before tossing the chalk back onto the couch. The rest of the evocation was simple. Just breathe. He listened to the wind, the rain, the trees swaying in the growing storm outside. “Oh Goddess of the moon!” With the words of his craft yelled out into the crisp air the circle lit up with a blue tint as Conan’s magic reached it. “Rain your light down on me!” he said, flashes of the day going through his head to help him remain calm. Talking to Clara for hours, walking through the rain, the sway of the bus as he rode to the licensing office. He held his hands out above the circle. “Veni foras.” He whispered. Anger, that man yelling at that poor woman, shoving into his shoulder,  _ idiotic _ \- BOOM!

“No!” Conan shouted as light exploded from the circle. “Damnit!” He hadn’t been calm enough, this could not end well. The blast of light turned into a steady form of red, wait, this wasn’t right. Even for a vengeful spirit there wouldn’t be this much presence. Conan took a couple steps back. Something was certainly wrong here. His green eyes widened in fear as to what might appear in this light as red and murderous as a knife covered in blood. Magic was nothing to mess around with after all. Especially a spell like this. 

As the light began to fade and turn into a solid figure, Conan only grew more confused. This was… a female figure. Long red legs, moving up to a cinched waist. Conan’s face grew as red as the skin being shown to him as his eyes were met with large breasts and broad shoulders, above that was sharply cut black hair and a smile with teeth that would haunt his nightmares. Golden snake like eyes met his and a devilish grin made his heart race with anxiety. The woman reached up to stretch. “Fuuuck, does it feel good to be out of that damned hell hole.” Her voice was loud and boisterous. Her stare sharpened and her grin vanished. “Now the fuck do you want?” She snapped.

Now what?


	2. Chapter 2

Conan took a step back and tripped on the rug he’d rolled up previously. He didn’t know how to respond to the red skinned women before him. His back hit the couch and he fell slouched into the cushions. How did he even begin to fix this? The silence didn’t seem to help the situation as the demon took a few menacing steps forward, her face twisting into something impatient. Conan jumped as she brought her foot up and slammed it onto the couch incredibly close to his leg. A squeak passed his lips as she leaned in close like some sort of gangster from a terrible movie. 

“What, can’t you fucking talk? I asked why you called me.” She growled out. Conan brought his hands close to his chest and gripped at the fabric of his long sleeved teal shirt, an anxious habit. 

“Who… are you?” He prided himself for not stuttering. The question seemed to have pleased the women, as she pulled back to stand, a smirk finding its way onto her painted black lips. She jerked her head to send her hair away from her face and crossed her arms, pushing her chest up to reveal more skin as her top could barely be considered more than a tattered scrap of black fabric. 

“I guess you could say my name was something like ‘amari ab omnibus’ but since you’re probably to stupid to know what the fuck that means, I’ll let you call me… hm,” She took a moment to think, eyes looking to the ceiling as if it would give her an answer. “Amanda, yeah that’ll work.” Conan nodded, making the mistake of relaxing a bit. 

Amanda’s eyes widened and she practically jumped onto the couch, tossing one arm over the back and letting her legs flop across Conan’s lap. He recoiled at the sudden touch of skin as Amanda’s “shorts” didn’t leave much to the imagination just like the rest of her “clothes”. Conan was wringing the fabric of his shirt now. “Now tell me, do you want me to kill someone for you? It’s been a while since anyone’s called for me, you know, and I would love to get my hands dirty.” There was a longing in her voice. “Or maybe you want something else,” It seemed Amanda really wasn’t the type to stay still because she was once again moving, this time bringing her legs back only to sling one over Conan’s waist to straddle him without letting her body touch his thighs. She giggled, leaning in and tracing the tan skin of his jaw with a sharp claw. “To bad for you, I’m not into _young_ girls.” She was frowning again and pushed off the back of the couch to stand on her feet again. 

Conan’s heart was racing, his face burning, but he stood at the accusation. “I don’t want anything from you, and I am no _girl_!” He shouted once he was on his feet. The sudden burst of anger paused Amanda in her tracks. Her eyes widened for barely a second before she was quirking an eyebrow in question. 

“Are you a boy? If so, then my answer stands.” Was her reply. Conan’s fingers twitched with the sudden urge to punch himself out of frustration. He hated these kinds of conversation. 

“What-! Look, it doesn’t matter! Why are you… I was trying to summon the spirit of the forest, how did I end up with you?” His hands gesture wildly to the forest outside the window above the kitchen sink to the far left. Her lips twitched and suddenly she was in his face and much to close again. 

“Don’t get testy with me, kid. I ain’t no forest spirit, I’m one full demon bitch so watch your tongue before I cut it out.” There was a moment of silence. The back and forth anger wasn’t getting them anywhere and the tension was getting a little hard to breathe in. Conan nodded and Amanda stepped back. She took a moment to scan the area before her sharp eyes landed on the book near the fire. She made her way to it and picked it up, glancing over the evocation circle on the pages before rolling her eyes and looking over her shoulder. “Obviously you need to study more cause this ain’t a circle for no low class spirit, dumbass.” She turned and held the book up at an arm's length in front of her for Conan to see. His brows furrowed in confusion before he snatched the book and turned to the previous page listing what the particular circle was for. 

Indeed Amanda was right. This was definitely a circle for a demon evocation. A powerful one too, he was surprised he was able to even accomplish it in the first place. “I swear I had it open to the right page before I started.” Clearly not though, considering the demon women in his living room. Was this the bad feeling he’d been feeling? Conan slammed the book shut. “Well, then how do I get rid of you?” He asked, no filter from his brain to his mouth. Amanda clicked her tongue.

“Look, asshole, it’s not that easy. I can’t just fucking vanish. You summoned me for a mission, shit ain’t gonna change until I complete it.”

“But I don’t have a mission for you!”

“Then fucking _make_ one!” Conan’s hands were tangled in his white hair at this point, much to tired and much to stressed for all of this nonsense. Amanda made her way over to the couch again, flopping down onto it and crossing one leg over the other. “Here I was excited to finally do something up on earth, and I was summoned by mistake. What kind of shit luck is that?” Conan blocked her out in favor of pacing the floor. Summoning a demon like this was no laughing matter. Even with a license, this wasn’t really legal without proper steps taken. Conan could get in some huge trouble, even have his magic revoked. 

A mission. If all he needed was a mission then this could end without a hitch, right? But what was considered a mission? Did it need to be some grand task? Or could it be something simple like doing the dishes? He didn’t know how to go about this. “Don’t think too hard, your head might explode.” Amanda said mockingly in the background. Conan wasn’t known for much control. 

“I don’t know what to do. What kind of mission do I need to give you?” He turned, desperation clear in his voice along with strong irritation. At this point, Conan was pacing the living room while gripping his shirt. What if he was stuck with an annoying demon? What if his magic was taken? He needed it for work, he’d lose his source of income. He wouldn’t be able to survive, plus, the world was dangerous for those non magic folk, especially so close to the woods. He wouldn’t last long. Even if he did manage to send this demon packing, if word got out about the summoning his reputation would spiral. he’d lose business. There was no happy ending here, everything was ove-

“Yo! Snap out of it!” Amanda paused Conan in his steps with a snap in front of his eyes. “You’re gonna fuckin keel over and hyperventilate at this rate, damn.” There was a moment where Conan thought Amanda might actually be concerned, a slight softening in her expression. They were standing face to face and it was easy to see the height difference now, the way Amanda towered over him. “You don’t have to figure it out right now, besides, I like being up here and I ain’t gonna do anything.” 

“How could I possibly know that? I know nothing about you, you could kill me in my sleep! Or run off and kill someone else! If someone sees you or knows I summoned you, even if it was an accident, I would lose my magic.” Conan could hear the stress in his own voice. He felt like he might cry. He couldn’t remember the last time he had messed up so bad and anxiety flowed through his blood without any hesitation. Amanda rolled her eyes. 

“You’re an idiot. You’ve really never summoned a demon before, have you?” She sounded annoyed. Suddenly she leaned down and shrugged the fabric of her top down a little to show a mark on her collarbone to the right. It was a circle with a crescent moon and an X in the space. “I can’t do anything that your subconscious mind finds “evil” or “wrong” without getting my heart fried. You’ve got one too, I can’t get very far from you without permission either. It’s really fucking annoying if you ask me.” She seemed calmer now. Maybe because it was late, or due to Conan’s anxious energy pulsing through the air evening out any sorts of excitement. 

Conan pulled down the hem of his shirt to find the same mark in the same place, just as she said. “Fuck, your stupid anxiety sucked away all my fun.” With that a strike of light hit the ground outside and the world was brought back to them both. The rain pelted the roof above them, creating a pleasant whitenoise around them. “Go to bed or whatever kids do, it’s probably past your bedtime anyway.” It was almost midnight now but Conan kept his mouth shut, refusing to admit she was right. 

Deal with it in the morning. 

Push it aside for now. It didn’t matter right now. 

Conan blinked a couple times and found Amanda curling her body up on the couch. His mind was foggy, sleep pulling him away from all his problems. His feet carried him to his bedroom where he locked the door and allowed his foggy confused mind to procrastinate any issues by pretending they didn’t exist. She wasn’t there, there was no one on the couch. Nope. Nothing had happened. Conan fell onto his mattress, not bothering to change in case the fog dissipated from his brain. All a dream. 

His mind remained blank throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the second chapter same day because I wanted all of ya'll to meet the wonderful Amanda!! She is absolutely one of my favorite OC's and such a queen. Leave a comment down below on what you think might happen next.  
> See ya next week!  
> Signing off~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really are into some witchy shit, huh?” She took the shirt followed by a pair of blue jeans that seemed his might stretch. Without hesitation she dropped her towel and Conan squeaked, turning away. 
> 
> “Stop doing that! You can’t just- you’re so indecent.” Conan said, a little frustrated.

Cold water poured down onto her shoulders, cooling off her hot skin. It was boiling down in hell, as one might assume and she had dearly missed the feeling of something so relaxing and cold. One thing she had always held a dear memory of was the melting of snow on her skin. So of course some asshole upstairs threw her into the hottest place imaginable. She sighed and leaned her head back ever so carefully avoiding bumping her horns into anything as she let the water drag her hair back as it fell. 

At last, she was back on earth. She waited for this for so long, and to think, her little summoner was such an anxious idiot. Though it was a bit refreshing, the lack of blood lust in the room. Besides, he was fun to mess with. After about an hour, she finally decided to step out of the shower. Hell really sucked, she was dead so she didn’t need anything like a bathroom or showers or food or even sleep, but nonetheless she had missed all the luxuries of being alive. 

She yanked a fresh white towel from the cupboard in the spacious bathroom and dried her hair with it before letting it fall to the floor so she could stand on it, enjoying the feeling of the water falling on her skin. Caressing her collarbones all the way down her hips and over her thighs. She placed her hands on the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror, gold eyes darting over her red complexion. She could still vaguely remember what she looked like in the past, dark brown skin and straightened black hair. She reminisced about her lost freckles and lack of horns. 

She rolled her eyes at herself before catching a glimpse at the mark on her collarbone again. She brushed her fingers over the raised scarring of the mark, humming as she thought of what to do next. Suddenly she heard a noise outside the bathroom and her lips quirked into a grin. “Time to fuck around again.” She said to herself before picking up another towel from the cupboard, not caring about being wasteful, and wrapping it around her body. It didn’t fit all the way around and barely reached her knees, her cleavage just about to spill over. Perfect. 

She opened the door and stepped out, looking around the open floor plan to find her little victim of fun. his were in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, white hair a giant mess much like her own, and still wearing the clothes from the night before. She crossed the room until she stood just behind them before she spoke.

“Hope you didn’t forget about me.” She teased. Conan jumped at her voice and turned, eyes wide and processing. He obviously had thought it had been a dream. “I was wondering when you’d wake up, hope you don’t mind, I used your shower. Love the rose petal body wash, can’t say I’ve seen that before, really softens the skin.” She rambled, realizing Conan wasn’t really hearing her as his eyes moved down her body and his cheeks lit up bright pink all the way to his ears. Cute. 

“I-I um, y-you’re real?” He questioned, hands gripping the counter he was currently pressed against. “And you have… no clothes on, jeez, okay, um,” Conan brought his eyes back up to that smirking grin for a mere second before turning entirely to walk around her. “Clothes, let's get you some clothes." Amanda watched them walk to what she assumed was his room. Once he had walked through the bedroom door she decided to follow. 

Watching the red spread on Conan’s skin was interesting, he was so easily flustered, it reminded her of someone from her past, her- “I think this might fit you, though it’s likely to short.” Conan said, interrupting her thought process. She looked over the t-shirt that was being held up to her, it was black with the moon faces on the front. 

“You really are into some witchy shit, huh?” She took the shirt followed by a pair of blue jeans that seemed his might stretch. Without hesitation she dropped her towel and Conan squeaked, turning away. 

“Stop doing that! You can’t just- you’re so indecent.” Conan said, a little frustrated now. Amanda pulled the shirt over her chest, though it stopped before it could fully cover her midsection, the pants somehow fit over her hips but were tight, and stopped much to short. She could make this work. She leaned over to roll up the ankles to make them look purposefully short.

“It’s just some skin, honestly you’re lucky. Most demons in hell don’t wear anything at all. I like to say I’m fucking modest, so back off.” She stood up straight again, feeling a little more comfortable being dressed even if she wouldn’t admit it. “Moving off that, did you figure out what mission you’re going to give me?” If she was acting calmer than yesterday, no one mentioned it. 

Conan groaned. He still didn’t know what kind of mission yet. “No, but I think I know someone who can help. We’re going to visit a friend of mine in the city so,” He paused, looking over the clothes and still not quite being satisfied. “We can pick you up something warmer to wear while we’re out, it’s winter here.” Amanda perked up at that. Winter? Maybe it would snow?  
“I’m alright, I run hot. Gimme a light jacket and i’ll be fine.” She leaned down, feeling she might’ve been acting to soft. Her claws dragged along his jaw. “Thanks for worrying though.” She showed off her sharp teeth in her smile. 

Conan pulled away from the touch. Too much touching, way more than he’d had in quite a while. Amanda didn’t seem to get the gist, he would need to talk to her about that. Conan turned and ruffled through his closet, pleased that Amanda stood at the door frame instead of entering without permission. So far… she wasn’t all bad. 

Conan found a dark grey hoodie that was at least 3x his size and threw it at the demon. “Wear this, and pull the hood over your head. If someone sees you we could get in trouble.” He watched as the woman slipped into the hoodie and did just as he’d said, her black bob being tamed and pushed closer to her face. “Stay still, I’ll give you a glamour to help with any non magic folk, the hoods for other witches.” He explained. 

For the first time since they had met, Amanda looked rather suspicious of Conan’s intent. Maybe magic made her uneasy? “Don’t worry, it’ll be quick, and I won’t touch you.” Those words would comfort Conan in the least, though he didn’t know much about this demon yet, so comforting her wasn’t something he had thought he’d be doing.

Conan held up his hands, standing across the room from Amanda. He closed his eyes, focusing on the energy in the room. The bluish aura emitting from the red skinned woman before them. Then he spoke his words, words he used to help conjure up his own magic and mix it with the energies he felt. 

“Oh Goddess of the moon,” he whispered, feeling those energies begin to stir. “Rain your light down on me.” Amanda watched cautiously. She wasn’t too fond of witches, not like she used to be, and this magic, it was overwhelming. But she controlled the feeling of panic welling in her. She refused to break under something so simple in front of someone so much weaker than her. 

Conan’s hands began to glow for a few short seconds before the light faltered and the spell was complete. Looking down at herself Amanda saw no difference, but Conan could see dark skin covering red for moments before his eyes adjusted to faze through the glamour. 

“Well lets fucking go! Now I’m the only one dressed and you still look like shit.” Amanda said, back to that loud overbearing kind of confidence she had started at. Conan’s brow twitched in irritation.

“By the door are some shoes, see if any of them fit you, I’ll be there in a second.” Conan said as calmly as he could, which really ended up sounding like an impatient mom. Amanda chuckled before ducking out, closing the door as she went. 

Quickly, Conan fixed his hair, brushing it and pulling the longer bits in the back into a short ponytail. He threw on something quick, black and white plaid jeans and a white t-shirt before pulling on a baggy hoodie, this one a navy blue. He hurried out to the living room, spotting Amanda sitting on the step near the door, pulling on a pair of boots Clara had left at his house an incredibly long time ago at this point. She wouldn’t mind.

“You sure know how to pull yourself together, don't you? But honestly, I really like your tighter jeans yesterday.” Amanda said with a strange ring to her voice. It didn’t affect him this time. 

“Stop flirting with me or whatever it is you’re doing, it’s weird.” Conan responded, shoulders tensing as he sat down beside her to pull on his own black boots. Amanda’s nose scrunched at his command. 

“Ugh, you’re no fun anymore, I liked you when you were stutter-y and red.” She huffed. At least Conan had figured out how to handle her a little. He just needed not to react so strongly. He could do that, probably. After standing, Conan grabbed another black coat to go over the navy hoodie he was already wearing, much too sensitive to the cold. 

“Out we go, and do try to behave yourself, I don’t know when the last time you were on earth was, but it’s far from being a safe place. Stay on guard.” Conan said. Amanda rolled her eyes defiantly and stepped out the door ahead of the person she was currently tied to.

“So is your friend a woman? Is she hot? Please at least tell me she’s hot.” Amanda teased. Conan groaned. Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter has been added! We get a little more interaction between Amanda and Conan and delve a little further into their personalities! Along with a nice little shower scene, lol
> 
> Until next time ya'll
> 
> Signing off~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “AMANDA!” Conan shouted, the red demon’s eyes darting to him. Their eyes met, worry clashing with fear. “Protect me!”  
> There was a clash, a pause, the tension so thick it could be cut. Amanda had moved so fast Conan’s hair moved with the air. There she was, her tall body inches away from him, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a growl on her lips as the shadowy figures claws met Amanda’s forearms, not able to reach past her thick skin. Amanda’s eyes held some sort of joy, she certainly had a fighting spirit. “Mission accepted.” She smirked.

The world looked so different from what she remembered. The buildings were taller, the sky was darker, and the people… were interesting. Amanda walked down the street with Conan by her side, eyes glancing over any person she passed. She could sense magic auras coming off of most people, and those who didn’t process such an aura had bits and pieces of creatures from myths entangled with their appearance. She was pretty sure she saw someone walk by with a tail. “Stop staring, you’re going to tick someone off.” Conan whisper yelled. Not a very effective tactic if you asked her. 

“Why are there so many morphs and witches running around?” She asked as he stopped at a red light. Conan looked at her for a second as if confused by the question before realization washed over him. Right, Amanda wasn’t from around here. 

“Well, I don’t know how old you are, but most people, especially in Atlantix, have some sort of supernatural ability. Maybe 300 years ago the world sort of shifted. People with hidden aspects of themselves started popping up out of nowhere with strange pasts and ancestors. Sirens, witches, Vampires, Naga, Lycan, stuff like that. I don’t really know to much, I didn’t pay a lot of attention in my history classes in high school.” Conan explained rather vaguely. Amanda stared wide eyed at the little human. That was quite a bit to process. 

“I’m over 2000 years old. When I was alive I was surrounded by boring fucking people and homophobic, sexist pricks. Tell me, that shit doesn’t still exist?” She asked, scowling. Conan looked to his feet and began crossing the street as the light turned green. 

“Unfortunately,” he sighed. “Homophobia is still a thing, sexism too and all the other “isms”. Though I’d say it’s likely less common.” 2000 years old, huh? That was pretty crazy. He hated to admit how much curiosity he held for Amanda and her past.  As they continued their trek a person in a black hood knocked into Conan’s side, shoving him back a bit. 

The sudden touch shocked him, the person continued on with his head down. Conan was stopped in his tracks, an unwanted shiver of disgust ringing through his body. He took a deep breath and shrugged the feeling away. It was fine, it had barely been anything at all. He looked ahead where Amanda was still walking, head in the clouds. “Wait up! You don’t even know where you’re going!” Conan shouted, jogging to catch up.

**__**

They arrived at Clara’s store rather soon after the strange talk about history Conan had started with Amanda. “Welcome in- Oh! Ye were just here yesterday, back already? An ye brought a friend with.” Clara said. This time around there were a couple of other customers in the store browsing. Conan lead Amanda through the store, making sure to tell her to keep her booming voice down a little. 

“I wish I could say it was for a better reason. I need some help Clara.” The ginger’s smile was wiped from her freckled face. She leaned over the counter, fully prepared to help in anyway she could. 

“What kind of trouble didja get yerself inta?” She asked. Amanda jutted her hip to the side, a wide grin on her face. 

“Nice to meet ya, I’m trouble.” She said, holding out a hand to shake. Conan sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. Clara looked the women up in down, obviously confused.

“So… I might’ve accidentally summoned a demon last night because I used the wrong circle for my evocation.” Conan said all at once, hoping that might help to lessen the blow. Clara’s chocolate brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

“Ye did  _ what _ !?” She said, a little too loudly as it had drawn attention. She chuckled awkwardly at the people staring, before they all went back to their browsing. Clara looked over Amanda once more. The glamoured women had dropped her hand, scowling at the fact that she had been ignored before. “And I’m bettin yer using a glamour right now. Conan, ye need specific counsel permission to summon a demon! We both know that!” She was at least whisper yelling now. Conan cringed under her worried look.

“Of course I know that, but it was an  _ accident _ . Either way, Amanda here says I need to give her a mission to complete before she can return to hell. But I have no clue what to tell her.” 

“I’m right here assholes.” She spoke up. The two witches turned to look at her before looking to each other again.

Clara sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger. “I dunno what ta say,” She paused in the middle of her sentence as if an idea came down and struck her in the head. “Wait!” She turned on her heel to the bookcase behind her. She crouched down to the very bottom shelf and scanned the spines of the books there. 

Amanda took this chance to leave the two of them. There dribble was starting to bore her. She scanned the store before her eyes landed on a corner filled with jewelry. Her vanity got the better of her and she made her way over to look.

“Here it tis!” Clara exclaimed, holding a dusty looking leather bound book above her head. She dropped it onto the counter between them and opened it up. “This is the oldest book I have on demon summoning customs. It’s not often someone summons a demon without havin intentions already. Ye really outdid yerself there.” Conan grimaced at her remark. Clara scanned through the index of the book before flipping through the pages and scanning the small curvy text of the paper, yellowed with age. 

Conan took this chance to look around, having noticed Amanda was no longer in the corner of his eye. Panic came over him for a moment before he found the demon in the corner of the store holding a pendant necklace.

“Here we go! Hmm.” Clara hummed, dragging Conan’s attention back. “To rid yerself of a demon one must give a quest. This quest must be a life changing one of sorts. Most back in the day summoned demons to kill, altering the fate of others fairly quickly. Obviously ye ain’t doin that. So-” 

“Something that changes my life but in a good way? That’s ridiculous. What could that possibly be?” Clara closed the book and Conan was back to wringing the front of his hoodie. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. A good life changing deed. “Thanks a lot Clara, you’re the best.” In response the ginger winked before turning to put the book back. Conan turned to leave, calling out for Amanda to follow. Another customer approached the desk and his friend was back to work, likely to worry later. 

“Did you figure it out? Or are you still as clueless as before?” Amanda asked teasingly. Conan sighed as they left the shop to walk down the street side by side once more. It was strangely becoming more comfortable to be in her presence. 

“I’ve got a couple answers, but I’m still not totally sure how to go about this mission, quest...thing.” Something in Amanda’s chest lightened. She wouldn’t mind staying on earth a little longer.

“Idiot.” She snorted. Suddenly a sound caught her attention. She paused in her steps, Conan halting along with her. 

“What is it?” he asked. Amanda didn’t answer, looking down a long ally that lead darkly to the street on the other side. She had a bad feeling, something heavy sinking deep into her fight or flight instincts. She began walking deeper in, not paying any attention to the concerned questioning of the human following her. “Amanda, what’re you doing?” 

“You took it…” A wavering unknown voice said from the darkness closing in around them. Conan’s skin prickled with a wave of anxiety. “I know you did, you must have, it had to be you.” The voice was growing louder. Amanda stuck close to the white haired human, almost protectively though she would never admit it. This was a bad idea, they should turn back. “I knew you would fall for it. So dumb, it was such a simple alluring spell.” The words were followed by a chuckle that lacked any sanity. 

“Amanda we need to go. Now.” Conan said, spine straightening. Amanda nodded briskly before turning with Conan to dash out of the ally, only someone blocked their path. 

“Give it back to me. I need it. So give it back.” Said the shadowy figure. It’s eyes were swirling white voids. This… was the thing that had bumped into Conan earlier. It’s touch had given him such a strange feeling and it was back, that shivering, disgusting feeling. 

“Other way.” Amanda said, stepping in front of Conan again. The witch turned, desperate to get away from this itch under his skin. They made a run for it but were stopped abruptly, hitting an invisible wall. 

“What a weak witch, not seeing another's glamour. Soooo weak. And yet, you managed to take what was mine.” It sounded so sad. “ **GiVe IT BaCK!** ” It screeched. Conan winced, covering his ears, terror real in his eyes. 

“I don’t have anything of yours! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The shadow figure slipped through the air like a snake, a mass of buzzing black with those glaring white eyes. It was coming for him, and he didn’t even know why! His heart was ramming into his rib-cage. 

“You have it! I know you do!” It shouted, arms sprouting from its black body, reaching out for them. What should he do!?  
“AMANDA!” Conan shouted, the red demon’s eyes darting to him. Their eyes met, worry clashing with fear. “Protect me!”

There was a clash, a pause, the tension so thick it could be cut. Amanda had moved so fast Conan’s hair moved with the air. There she was, her tall body inches away from him, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a growl on her lips as the shadowy figures claws met Amanda’s forearms, not able to reach past her thick skin. Amanda’s eyes held some sort of joy, she certainly had a fighting spirit. “Mission accepted.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh  
> Sorry for the late update! I accidentally hurt my ankle and I've been suffering T__T  
> I'm alright, but have this! We finally have some action~ I also have a lot more planned out for this story. So I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I also have some very interesting villain concepts so stay tuned!  
> See you next week
> 
> Signing off~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not gonna work, I don’t stop for no man, get that through your thick head!” She shouted behind her, turning another corner into a what seemed like a dead end. Fuck. There was a fence in front of her. She couldn’t climb it, not with Conan in her arms. She took a few steps back, eyeing the walls. They looked close enough. She groaned, back peddling until she was at the mouth of the alley where she could see the cop getting closer. “Ah shit!” She had to do it. 

“Protect me!” Conan shouted. It had been on instinct, though as soon as the words left his mouth a rush of embarrassment flooded him, followed by a feeling of incompetence. He could protect himself… probably. Amanda threw herself in front of him, arms crossed in an ‘X’ shape over her chest and the shadowy claws came down onto her forearms.

He watched from behind her, muscles flexing in her back as she took on the weight but no injury occurred. “Mission accepted.” Amanda growled and pushed back against the monstrous figure, shoving it...him, back.

“Mission!? That- That wasn’t a mission!” Conan shouted, but Amanda only snarled without turning. 

“Shut it! Now's not that time.” She said. He hated to admit she was right. 

“You witch! Thief!” The black void screamed, face growing long and scorching fear into Conan’s veins. He suppressed a squeak. 

Amanda crouched down, hands on the ground as if she were going to run a marathon before she pounced foreword, swiping a clawed hand at the thing. Her hand reached but he only scattered his form to dodge around her. “I don’t know what I took from you! Tell me, I’ll give it back!” Conan said as he pressed himself up against the invisible wall to his back, sweat on his temple. 

The protective demon stumbled forward after her miss, hand touching the ground. She reached back with her leg and kicked, all in one fluid motion, landing the shadow in the back. This time she made contact. “So you can only dodge when you can see me, hah?” She got to her feet, sharp teeth glinting in her smirk. “I gotcha weakness~!” She said in a sing song voice. 

“Magic... **MagIc, you StOle it, dRainEd me Of iT, my PhySicaL FOrm Is GoNE and I NEed It baCK!!** ” He shrieked, paying no mind to the red skinned women looking to fight. Conan quirked a brow, confusion mixing with frustrated fear. 

“Wha- no! I don’t- I’ve never- I can’t even do that! No one can just take someone else’s magic! That’s impossible!” This guy had to be insane. Conan had no idea how one would even begin to take someone’s magic. Your magical essence was tied around your very being, taking it away would be impossible without killing whoever you stole it from. 

The shadowy figure lunged at Conan, only stopped by a muscled red forearm wrapping around what might have been his neck and tugging him back. The white haired witch flinched and darted to the side in reflex. He had to get out. “GO IDIOT!” Amanda screamed. Conan’s bottom lip trembled but he did as he was told. He went for the exit, reaching the street they’d been walking down before. His heart was pounding, he could feel the pulse in the back of his head. As soon as he was past the walls of the alley people turned to stare, obviously confused and concerned, either for him or for their own well being. 

“I-I… help! Someone, something is after me.” He said. He wobbled on his feet, feeling light headed suddenly. He turned to look into the alley to see Amanda punching the shadow in his creepy white eye and sending it flying into the wall. As soon as he made contact with the brick he vanished, as if he’d gone through the cracks of it. The demon’s sharp black bob frazzled, huffing a breath past her painted black lips. She turned to look for Conan, finding him wobbling to and fro, and dashed towards him. He dizzily took a step back, seeing someone bringing over a police officer out of the corner of his eye. 

“Conan!” Amanda shouted, reaching him just as his hazel eyes rolled back into his head. He fell limp into her arms, and with him went her glamour. The crowd that had gathered around them gasped in what she assumed was fear at her appearance. Rude really. 

The officer that had been called over hurried his pace with the revelation and she tensed. Clara had said Conan summoning her was illegal. She  _ assumed  _ this meant they were in biiig trouble. Right, escape plan it is. She shuffled the boy into her arms as best she could, throwing him over her shoulder and holding his legs tightly before making a break for it. 

She had to lose this guy and make it back to the cottage as fast as possible. She sprinted through the city, vaguely hearing the cop say something into a band on his wrist. Ugh, new tech. She was going to have to familiarize herself with this shit eventually. She made a few sharp turns, wincing whenever Conan’s body hitched or jumped on her shoulder. He was really going to be bruised. 

“Stop! You’re under arrest!” The man yelled behind her. Damn, he really had some legs on him. 

“That’s not gonna work, I don’t stop for no man, get that through your thick head!” She shouted behind her, turning another corner into a what seemed like a dead end. Fuck. There was a fence in front of her. She couldn’t climb it, not with Conan in her arms. She took a few steps back, eyeing the walls. They looked close enough. She groaned, back peddling until she was at the mouth of the alley where she could see the cop getting closer. “Ah shit!” She had to do it. 

With a running start she lept to the wall on her right, pushing off it and reaching the one just across, pushing up and foreword, pushing all her strength into her muscled legs. With just two jumps she was leaping over the fence, just barely making it before landing into a crouch. She pulled Conan off and into her arms bridal style just before they touched down as to not break his ribs with the fall.

She took a deep breath. “Didn’t know if I was gonna make that one.” She sighed, standing and lifting the boy into her arms once more.

“Hey! Stop right there!” She heard the man hit the fence. She rolled her eyes with a proud chuckle and started jogging again. She dashed out the other end of the alley and into the public, running at top speeds, splashing through puddles without a care. She could see the edge of town after a good 10 minutes and then she was in the forest. She found the trail Conan had led them down and followed it back up until the homely cottage came into view. She looked down at him, worry etched onto her face only shown because no one was here. She understood how freeing it could be, to be alone where no one can judge you or look at you or touch you.

She busted the door open with her shoulder and made her way to the couch she’d first seen him on. She laid him out, placing the pillow in the corner under his head, his white locks spreading out beneath him. She kneeled beside it, hoping he would wake up soon. People were after them now. It was only a matter of time before they came and found them here. No one can stay hidden forever. She had learned that lesson once before. 

“Mm.” She straightened at the sound of Conan groaning. Squeezing his eyes before even opening them he winced, a hand going to his forehead. “Ow…” He moaned before he peeked through his bangs. She watched him register where they were and who she was for a solid 2 minutes before she started to get jittery. “Wait, were back at my place, and you… you exist. Wait! The shadow! Ah! The police! If I fainted… you’re glamour! Crap, what happened!?” Amanda smirked.

“Glad you could catch yourself up. I carried you, the cops are after us. I don’t think we’re safe here. We should go.” She said, getting to her feet.

“Safe- oh I’m gonna get arrested! That can’t happen, they’ll take my license away!” Conan’s tan hands were curled in his hair. He brought his knees up and curled in on himself. “We should wait for the police. I can’t just run, I’ll only get into more trouble- but, how am I going to live without using my magic? There’s no way- what do we do?” He turned to Amanda, stressed and scared and anxious.

She felt the magic pull at her.  _ Protect. Keep safe. Leave. We have to leave. _ She shook her head. That damn mission. “Look, we have to go. Now! Grab some stuff, shove it into a bag but then we need to leave, I can’t protect you if we get arrested, dumbass, and you gave me that mission. You’re stupid magic is gonna make me stick to it. So you either get up and get your shit, or we leave without. You’ve got five minutes, human. Go!”

Conan took a good thirty seconds from his time to stare at her astonished. But once again. Not the time. There would be time to talk, but not now. So with anxiety kicking his heart into his stomach, and his brain wrestling back a panic attack, he got to his feet and ran to his room. 

Stuff. What does he need? He’s thought about this before, what he would grab if he had to get out fast. Anything he can’t gather naturally. He found a big brown canvas backpack he hasn’t used in ages and opened it up. He looked around his room. Clothes first, pants and shirts, his extra binder. Right, hair ties, brush, spell books volume 1 through 4, and various other things before running to the kitchen and grabbing all the snacks he could fit. Food and water were going to be important. Rushing to the mantel he picked up a mirror and shoved it into his bag.

“Pretty vain of you.” Amanda commented. Conan glared at her.

“You’ll thank me later.” Amanda looked like she was going to say something when she tensed. “What?” Conan asked, scared again as he pulled the bag onto his back. 

“Sirens, I can hear them, we have to go.” She reached for Conan and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her and out the door. They made a run for it through the trees. Conan’s breathing was heavy, and she could already feel him beginning to sweat from his hand alone. 

“S-Slow down… I can’t… ugh I can’t breathe.” Conan forced out.   
“Suck it up, we slow down and we die.” Okay so that a little extreme. 

“We’re not gonna die! Arrested maybe but di-” A gun firing behind them startled Conan into picking up his speed a bit. “Holy hell we’re gonna die!” Amanda ignored him. Something was off about this forest. It looked as if it could span for miles and miles but…. She could smell magic. It wasn’t often she could do such a thing, only when the magic was potent enough. This… this reeked. Heading towards it seemed like the best option. 

“We’re close.” She said, jumping over a bush only for Conan to stumble over it. He hit her back and threw off her balance. They tripped, Amanda turning quick enough to pull Conan into her arms as they tumbled together down a grassy hill. They were heading straight for a large oak tree and just as she thought they would make an impact… they stopped rolling. They landed in something soft and hot. “What…?” She was on her back, Conan carefully cradled against her body on top of her. Surrounding her was not a forest. No… they were in a desert. She could still hear the sirens to her right. She turned to see a large cloudy wall, a group of people and shining blue and red lights behind it, pounding on whatever they had gone through. 

Atlantix…. Was trapped in a magical dome… and they’d just fallen through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it done, thank goodness. HAHA! Ya boi still out here keeping a consistent schedule kind of, lol  
> Well I try  
> I hope you enjoyed all the Amanda love in this chapter~   
> Let me know your thoughts  
> Until next week  
> Signing off~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TV was on, the news reporters talking in their fake reporter voices, doing their fake reporting thing. They were reading a script, you could tell by where their eyes were looking. A script that spoke about the world outside his house. About the snow that wouldn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alight, just a heads up. Please make sure you read the tags  
> TW: Cannibalism, Blood, Child Abuse  
> All that jazz

The TV was on, the news reporters talking in their fake reporter voices, doing their fake reporting thing. They were reading a script, you could tell by where their eyes were looking. A script that spoke about the world outside his house. About the snow that wouldn’t stop. 

“It’s really been coming down Rob.” The brunette news reporter said with her fake smile. Fake voice. Fake fake fake. He should refocus his attention to what was happening in front of him. Or maybe _to_ him was a better way to phrase it.   
“Alyc! Are you listening to me!?” His mother shrieked at him. It used to leave his ears ringing. They were in the living room, the only light illuminating them was coming from the TV and the kitchen, where his father was, pretending not to notice his mother screaming again. Fake. Alyc brought a pale hand up to his pitch black hair and tangled his fingers in the soft curls just behind his right ear. He tugged on it gently. One, two, three times. Okay good. His Dad would be safe now.

His mother was upset because he’d come down without permission and thus interrupted her conversation with his presence. Something along those lines. In all honesty, Alyc thought she just wanted a reason to scream. She was a tall, curvy woman, her black hair messy, making her look a little deranged. He didn’t find listening to her the most enjoyable of things, so he tried to tune her out, focusing on the sharp edges of her jaw, just close enough to her light blue eyes that he looked like he was paying attention without the intensity of eye contact. “Alyc!” She shouted again and raised her hand. He flinched instinctively. When the hit didn’t come immediately he peeked out from beneath his bangs to see his mother hand only face palmed. Maybe she wasn’t going to hit him. 

He didn’t let himself relax though, just in case. He dropped his right hand to meet with his left elbow holding himself together. He would apologize but he didn’t know if that would bother her or not. “I’ll go back to my room.” His voice was squeaky and quiet, he made to walk past her, not wanting to be in her reach. Unfortunately she grabbed him by the back of his high collared jacket. 

“You don’t get to run away you stuck up brat. I bet you think it’s my fault, don’t you. I bet you don’t think you’ve done anything wrong, that I’m just mean. Well this is discipline, you have to learn one way or another that you shouldn’t talk when the adults are talking.” She pulls him and he stumbles, she tosses him to the front door and he hits it hard with his left shoulder. He holds back any sounds. “Go,” She says. Alyc sees his father flinch from where he’s standing in the kitchen, pretending not to see anything. 

“G-Go where? Outside? But it’s snowing and my jacket is ups-”

“I said go! Leave! God it’s like you don’t have ears. Get out of my damn house!” She screams and she’s reaching for him again. He squeaks when he’s pulled away from the door so it can swing open, then he’s being tossed onto the porch. “Don’t fucking come back until I say you can.” She screeched seconds before his boots hit him in the back. Panic sets in quickly once the door shuts.

“W-Wait!” He screams this time, even though his mind tells him he shouldn’t talk back. “It’s too cold! You can’t lock me out tonight, please!” He’s on his knees in front of the door, closed fists hitting the wood, but not hard enough to do anything. He pleads a little longer, but no one is listening. He turns back to the outside world. The sun will set soon and his toes are already starting to feel numb. He sits on the stairs and pulls his steel toed boots over his sock clad feet. He’ll have to find shelter somewhere. Waiting on the doorstep until someone lets him back in won’t work tonight. 

He stands and shoves his shaky hands into his pockets, hiding his chin in his high collar. The snow is coming down softly but it piling up on the ground and streets. He steps off the stairs to his porch and it crunches beneath his weight, even if he doesn’t way too much.

He’s lanky and tall, body heat escapes him quickly. Maybe he can find a cafe somewhere nearby. He has no money so he can’t buy anything, he hopes they’ll let him stay for a bit. His jacket’s sleeves cut off at the elbow, the pale skin of his cheeks and forearms turning a bright red from the cold. 

Alyc is a stark difference in the bright white, empty world he walks through. He’s wearing black head to toe. His light grey eyes tie him in the clouds above, fitting him in with the scenery. No one else is out on the streets. If they were, surely they’d be shivering as much as him. Just a few more blocks down and he’ll make it to Royal Coffea, a Cafe popular amongst the teens he went to school with last year before he graduated high school. He’d never actually been before. 

He’d already blocked out the images of his mother screaming, pretending he was walking by choice and not force. He passes empty bookstores, the grocery store his parents frequent, and a couple alleyways… until a noise catches his ears. He stops in his tracks, lifting his head to try and uncover his ears to hear more. It’s a wet noise, like squelching, and it’s repetitive. Intrigue engulfs him suddenly, like something is pulling him to the source of the sound. He walks back a few feet to an alleyway between an old apartment building and a high end bookstore. 

He peers inside and it’s dark. Not the kind of dark you would expect when the sun can’t reach, but a dark that spills out and takes the sun away by force. He reaches behind his right ear and tugs at his hair, one, two, three, before letting it drop. Dads safe. Then he steps in. As soon as his foot passes the threshold of shadows a feeling of both fear and ease fills him. He keeps walking, the squelching sound getting louder. 

**_Squelch_ **

**_Slosh_ **

**_Squish_ **

Alyc froze in his footsteps. He’d stepped in something wet, a splash being added to the already disturbing sounds. In front of him was a figure, slim shoulders, long flowing black hair and two jagged pointed horns. His body went rigid with fear but he found he wasn’t shaking. The darkness was pulling back, all pooling into this figure that was on its knees, hunched over something with its back to him. As light began to spill in and Alyc could see a little clearer the pieces fell together. He was standing in a spreading pool of red and the figure before him had skin a dark shade of green and was obviously the shape of a woman. 

He took a step back but his foot fell too heavy and the thing in front of him twitched. She’d heard him. He wanted to run. But he was much too used to staying still when in trouble.

“Looks like I’ve been caaaauuught~.” She sings playfully in a way that crawls up his spine. She stands to her feet, her body looks human despite its color, almost human at least. Her figure is off somehow, just barely, like someone tried to put together a human body but hadn’t quite studied proportions long enough. The red is a bright contrast on her skin and Alyc can see bits and pieces of something  _ dead _ at her feet. It reeks. When she turns her eyes are black except for two bright golden irises. There’s blood covering the lower half of her face. 

Had she… those sounds… had she been  _ eating _ !? He wants to throw up the second she takes a step closer.

“I can sense so much magic radiating from you. Did you know? That you had so much unlocked potential? I could help you~.” He can’t move, and not by choice anymore. He’s stuck. She’s getting to close. His eyes widened in terror. Her hand touches his cheek, her claws nicking him right beneath his left eye, she’s smearing blood on his pale skin. 

“It looks so pretty on you.” She licks her lips. “My name is Maura, how about we make a contract?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo~ New characters! I have many plans. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment!   
> I was pretty excited to get this chapter out, I really like writing Alyc.   
> Thanks to my Beta reader, my best friend Devi! If there are any spelling mistakes... blame them , lmao.  
> We will be back with Amanda and Conan next week, so stay tuned!
> 
> Signing off~

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed reading this, I've never posted an original story anywhere before but I love this one and I really wanted to share it. I have already written the first 4 chapters and I will be trying to update this every Wednesday! Please leave a comment on what you think so far, and what you think might happen next.  
> Thank you again!  
> Signing off~


End file.
